


Worked Sucked

by Kaiijus



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiijus/pseuds/Kaiijus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get home after a long day at work to find Sam dancing and singing in the kitchen while making dinner.  The two of you end up finding fun ways to pass the time while the food cooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked Sucked

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooo I would have this done way sooner, but well Pokemon GO has pretty much taken over my life. It’s all I do, well that and work. Anyways, here is a random Sam/Reader fic that an anon asked me to do a while back. Also I am so sorry if the writing here isn’t too awesome, it’s been 3 years since I wrote anything.
> 
> Pairing: Sam Drake x Reader  
> Fandom: Uncharted  
> Words: 1409
> 
> This can also be found at drakeceptiion.tumblr.com

Worked sucked. You were sitting at your desk where you kept looking at the clock every few seconds. It felt as if the day went on forever. You just wanted it to be over. You only had five more minutes until the end of your shift, so why was it taking so long? After what seemed like forever those five minutes were finally up. You were finally free and all you could think about was going back home to Sam. After the day you had, you wanted nothing more than to curl up in his lap and watch mindless television.

The drive home felt as if it would never end. The familiar stretch of road leading from the highway into your neighborhood seemed to stretch on forever. You finally pull into your driveway letting out a sigh of relief. You reach over and grab your bag from the passenger side floor board. Only a few more steps until you would find yourself wrapped up in those arms you’ve grown to love so much.

As soon as you opened the front door you were greeted with a soothing mixture of Billy Joel’s Piano Man and the delicious aroma of whatever Sam seemed to be cooking. Smiling to yourself you quietly took off your shoes and placed them with all the others that sat by the door, before tiptoeing to the kitchen. There you found Sam facing the counter cutting up random fruit, his back to you singing and humming along to the music.

You start to tiptoe up behind him in hopes of sneaking up on him. You stop right behind him when you hear Sam start to chuckle. “You’re going to have to learn to be more quiet if you want to scare me, babe.” he said before turning around and wrapping his arms around you. 

“But how? I was so quiet… or at least I thought I was. It’s not fair.” you pout. “Your good hearing should be considered cheating.” you say as you tilt your head up to look at him.

Sam places a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Don’t go blaming this on me, we both know you can’t stay quiet. You always had a hard time with it.” he said with a wink before flashing that signature smirk that you’ve become all too familiar with over the years.  
Placing your hands on your hips, you let out an exaggerated gasp of offence “Samuel Drake, I’m hurt. I will have you know I can be plenty quiet thank you very much.”

Sam raised an eyebrow his smirk growing even more devious. “Oh? Is that so?” he asked, leaning in and placing a kiss just below the base of your neck. Slowly working his way up he placed small kisses along the way before stopping at your earlobe, where he began to bite and tug lightly. “Well then I propose we test this theory of yours.” he whispered, his hot breath tickling your ear sending shivers all over. His hand had already found its way up your slate colored skirt where he began to rub you through your panties. “You’re already so wet, baby girl” he purred.

You knees buckle from underneath you as you grab onto Sam to keep what little balance you still had. Biting your lip you burrow your face into his chest and let out a small moan. 

Sam’s free hand moves to the back of your head, where his fingers weave into your hair, suddenly tugging forcing you to look up at him where your lips met his. You press your body closer into his as you bite and suck on his lower lip before grinding against his hand. 

Groaning, Sam slides your panties out of the way he teases your clit before sliding a finger in causing you gasp and let out a moan. “S-sam… please” you beg. You hate how much he teases you, and you hate how much he seems to enjoy seeing you like this. Why can’t he see just how much you want him to fuck you senseless right now?

“Please what?” he asks slipping another finger in, his thumb giving full attention to your clit. “You’re going to have to tell me what you want me to do.” 

“S-sam… please… f-fuck me… oh God… p-please” you manage to say between moans and small short breathes.

Grinning Sam removes his fingers from you before leaning in to kiss just behind your ear. “First you gotta do somethin’ for me, baby girl.” he moved to suck lightly on your neck. “On your knees” 

Nodding you do as he says, slowly moving to your knees, you fear if you move too quick your legs would end up giving out from under you. Your hands begin quick work undoing the button to his pants. You slide off the pants, along with his boxers, where you’re met with his already rock hard cock. You wrap your hand around the shaft and began to slowly stroke. You glance up at Sam when you hear him mutter a single “Fuck” under his breathe. It was your turn to tease him, and you planned to do just that.

Sam’s knees buckle from under him as you wrap your lips wrap around the tip, your tongue flicking over the slit all while your hand still stroking his cock. He placed his right hand on the counter to help keep balance, as his left gripped your hair tugging ever so slightly. 

You moan around his cock as you continue to tease him. You stop stroking him and Sam lets out a small noise in protest before you take the whole length of his cock in your mouth sucking more. 

“F-fuck, baby.” Sam groans his hand tugging harder on your hair causing you to moan. “Stand up.” he commands.

You do as you were told. Once you were standing Sam turned you around bending you over the island counter that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Leaning over you he kissed the back of your next before nipping at the skin. He slid your panties down, his fingers going back to tease you again, as he kissed from your neck to your ear nipping on the lobe. “Baby, you’re still so wet for me, you must really want me.” he said in that low gravelly tone that sent shivers up your spine. 

You couldn’t stand it anymore, this teasing and waiting was going to drive you mad. You were about protest until you felt the tip of Sam’s cock slowly slide in causing your back to arch and a moan escape your lips. 

Groaning, Sam pushed into you the rest of the way, his hands moving to grip your hips. He began to thrust in and out getting faster each time. “Fuck (y/n), you feel so good.”

You gripped onto the side of the counter to keep yourself in place, moaning each time Sam thrusts into you. You begin to match his thrusts, feeling yourself growing closer to your release with each one.

Sam’s grip on your hips tighten as his thrusts become faster and harder. He burrows his face in the crook of your neck letting out a moan his breath hot against your skin. “F-fuck”

 

Your breaths become short and labored. You tighten your grip on the counter as Sam hits that sweet spot causing you to throw your head back a scream like moan escaping. “Oh fuck. S-sam….. I’m… I’m about to... Oh God.” you exclaim your whole body tightening. The next thrusts are enough to send you over the edge and give you the sweet release you so badly craved. You felt your legs go weak as a wave of pure euphoria passed over you.

Sam thrusts into you a few more times before biting down on your neck leaving a mark. A few more thrusts he moaned into your ear before pulling out and coming on your ass moaning your name as he did. 

“What happened to being quiet? If I didn’t know any better I’d say that was the opposite of quiet.” Sam chuckles as he places sweet kisses over the spot he bite. 

“Well I hear that practice makes perfect.” you smile back at him. “I think we better try again. However, dinner first.” 

You both quickly clean up before heading back to the kitchen to finish cooking, taking small breaks here and there to tease the other.


End file.
